


Diamonds and Rust

by Flozzie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flozzie/pseuds/Flozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernanda gets a visit, and she is not quite sure if she should be happy or not about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds and Rust

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Diamonds and Rust by Blackmoore's Night

_Well I'll be damned_  
 _Here comes your ghost again_  
 _But that's not unusual_  
 _It's just that the moon is full  
_ _And you happened to call_

_'Hi, long time no see. How have you been? X'_  
Fernanda looked at the text message she had just typed.  
“Good enough,” she decided.  
Scrolling through the address book and about to select a contact named 'AussieGrit' she hesitated. No, she would not contact him. If there was anything he had proven over the years they had been involved, it was that she was better off without him.  
In an attempt to put him out of her mind Fernanda got ready for bed, and she had just changed into the t-shirt she always slept in when her ringing phone begged for attention. Not looking at the caller-id, she picked up.  
“Fernanda speaking.”  
“Hi. It’s me.”  
Sitting down on the bed, Fernanda felt her fingers tighten around the phone. As if she wouldn’t recognise that voice anywhere.  
“Hi.”  
“Sorry I’m calling so late. Are you at home?”  
 _No, in Oviedo._ “Yes.”  
“Alone?”  
 _No, my boyfriend is here._ “Yes.”  
“Can I come up?”  
 _You should go._ “Where are you?”  
“Look out your bedroom window.”  
Fernanda stood, her legs somewhat shaky. Walking up to the window she saw an all too familiar figure standing under a lamppost, looking up at her flat.  
“Wait there.”  
Fernanda hung up, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. There was still time for her to tell Mark to go, that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. But instead she put on a pair of jeans, grabbed her keys and headed down to let him in.  
Mark was standing right outside the porch, tired looking and with a bag slung over his right shoulder.  
“Hi.” He smiled half-heartedly at her. “How have you been?”  
“Pretty good. What would you have done if I was not home?”  
“Found a hotel I guess.”  
Fernanda held the door open for Mark, and walked ahead of him up the stairs to her flat.  
“Your place hasn't changed at all,” he remarked once they were standing in the hallway.  
To keep herself occupied, Fernanda walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold water. “Why did you come here?”  
Mark sat down at the kitchen table. “I just needed to get away from everything.”  
“And then you come all the way here?”  
“Yeah. We haven’t seen each other in a while.”  
“Five months.” _Five months, one week and four days._  
“Has it really been that long?”  
Joining Mark at the table, Fernanda nodded. He reached out and put his right hand on top of her left, making her skin tingle.  
“I'm glad I’ve got you.”  
It was not the first time Fernanda had heard him say that.  
 _I only wish it wouldn’t be like this._ “Really?”  
“Really. I know I’m always welcome here, and that means a lot to me.”  
 _Then why don't you come more often?_ “It is late, we should go to bed.”  
Fernanda stood and walked over to the sink to rinse her glass. Putting it away she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and Mark pressing himself against her back.  
“Missed you.”  
Fernanda closed her eyes. “Mark, stop.”  
Lips caressed her neck. “Why?”  
Fernanda turned around. “I am not a toy! You just call me and think I am there when you want to!”  
“That’s not true. You know I care about you.”  
“No I don't. Is always about you!”  
Mark wrapped his arms around her again. “I’m sorry,” he murmurred, his face buried in her hair. “I really do care about you.”  
He pulled back slightly, and as he claimed her lips in a soft, lingering kiss the last of Fernanda's defences broke. As Mark placed little nibbling kisses along the sensitive skin on her neck she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. A moan escaped her as he took the earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked it, sending jolts of pleasure through her. Chuckling, Mark kissed her neck again.  
“Bedroom?”  
Fernanda nodded, the low husky voice making her shiver. Kissing her hungrily Mark walked her backwards, and as they reach the bedroom he backed her up against the bed. When she felt it against the back of her legs Fernanda lay down, pulling him with her. As she gathered his t-shirt in both hands he pulled back enough to let her pull it off and throw it to the side before kissing her again.  
Mark's hands found their way under her top, pushing it up, and Fernanda lifted her arms to let him pull her top off along with her bra. She shivered as he ran his nails over her stomach, and let him push her down onto her back. Mark kissed her again, and trailed kisses down her face and across her breasts. When his mouth enclosed her right nipple, Fernanda pressed herself against him. Mark chuckled, and grazed her other nipple lightly with his teeth.  
“Excited? Just you wait, I’m going to make you beg for me to fuck you.”  
Fernanda moaned in reply. Slowly Mark trailed kisses down her stomach, skimming her sides with his hands. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her trousers, and Fernanda obediently lifted her hips to let him pull them and her underwear off. She writhed restlessly until he placed his hands firmly on her hips, holding her down.  
“Lie still. And be quiet.”  
Fernanda did as she was told; at least she tried to. But it was hard when Mark continued the slow teasing. He moved downwards, and she tensed in anticipation as he got closer to her centre. He ignored it though, continuing down her legs. Using his hands and mouth he slowly worked his way first down and then up, paying most attention to the sensitive skin on the insides of her thighs. Fernanda bit her lip, arching her back slightly. He knew exactly how to drive her crazy. By now she couldn't help herself, and when she let out a moan and pushed herself towards him Mark abruptly sat up and removed his hands.  
“I told you not to move or make a sound.”  
Slowly, he reached out and placed the tip of his right index finger between her breasts. Fernanda closed her eyes in anticipation.  
“Look at me.”  
Fernanda opened her eyes, and Mark held her gaze as he slowly ran his finger down her stomach. She gasped and arched into the touch as it reached its goal, lightly brushing against the sensitive flesh between her legs.  
As Mark continued the sweet, slow assault Fernanda couldn't keep still anymore. She pressed herself against his hand and groaned as two fingers slid into her, causing a wave of need to zip through her. Rubbing his thumb over her clitoris Mark caressed her insides, finding the exact right spot. She writhed and whimpered, wanting his fingers deeper inside her.  
He chuckled. “You like this, don’t you?”  
Unable to speak Fernanda moaned in reply. She needed more, she wanted him inside her. She reached for him, but he pushed her hand away and shifted. And suddenly his thumb was replaced by something warm and wet. Gasping at the pleasure Fernanda buried a hand in his hair and whimpered as he once again pressed her down into the mattress by holding his hands on her hips.  
Mark drew her to the edge, and just as Fernanda though he would let her have her release he abruptly pulled back. She groaned in desperation, only to gasp in surprise when he caressed her again a few seconds later. He continued what he stopped, and once more Fernanda felt the heat radiating from between her legs spread throughout her body. Her arms and fingers tingled and her stomach contracted as he brought her closer a second time, and her whole body screamed for release. But Mark once again drew back, and she opened her eyes to look at him. She would not beg, she would not give in...  
“Now... Please...”  
With a self-satisfied smirk, Mark pulled his trousers and briefs off before crawling over her. Fernanda's whole body tightened as she felt him against her inner thigh- ready to take possession of her completely.  
He entered hard and fast, and that was all it took. Her body contracted in spasms, and she cried out as she came. Unable to move she just lay there, feeling Mark still inside her, and as she regained her ability to move he kissed her.  
“I told you I would make you beg,” he murmured against her lips, once again sending a jolt through her.  
How a man could affect her like that with only his voice was beyond Fernanda; yet there she was, a complete and utter mess as soon as he spoke. Mark started to move slowly and Fernanda met his thrusts, pleasure quickly building up inside her. Pushing her hips into his she urged him to move faster, and soon felt a familiar, tingling sensation spreading through her. Kissing him hungrily she felt him shudder, and as he collapsed on top of her she came.  
Mark finally moved, lifting his head to look at her. Fernanda smiled tiredly.  
“Wow...”  
“Yeah.” He kissed her one last time and pulled out of her. “Can I borrow your shower?”  
“Of course. There are clean towels in the cupboard.”  
When Mark had disappeared into the bathroom Fernanda remained in bed, falling back against the pillows as she wrapped the duvet around her. That wasn't supposed to have happened... But it was too late to do anything about it now.  
Mark was back a few minutes later, naked apart from the towel wrapped around his waist. Fernanda ran her eyes over him as he came to sit next to her.  
“Aren’t you going to shower as well?”  
“Yes.”  
Fernanda untangled herself from the duvet, and as she walked past him Mark pulled her in for a kiss. She leant into him and kissed him back for a moment before pulling back.  
“I'm back soon.”  
As the hot water cascaded down her body Fernanda's mind was still out there with him. Mark was the only man who had ever had this effect on her, and she didn't know whether to hate him or love him for that. The fact was that she couldn't get him out of her mind. Well, she could, but he always appeared again and turned her life upside down.  
When Fernanda was done in the bathroom she quietly padded back to the bedroom. Mark was in bed, and his even breathing told Fernanda that he was asleep. She carefully slipped into bed with him, and mumbling something inaudible he wrapped an arm around her waist before settling again. Fernanda remained awake though, more memories of the two of them together on her mind until she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Fernanda woke up to a warm body next to hers. Mark was still sleeping, and she cuddled as close to him as she dared without waking him. Relishing in the warmth and not caring about what time it was she closed her eyes, and soon went back to sleep.  
When she woke again, she was alone in bed. Sighing, she turned, feeling the smell of Mark on the pillow before looking at the alarm clock. Nine thirty.  
There was a sudden clatter from the kitchen, and Fernanda smiled to herself. That must mean that Mark was still there. She briefly thought that this was how it was supposed to be. Mark here, at her place, making breakfast after spending the night.  
She got out of bed and dressed quickly. Entering the kitchen she saw Mark standing by the stove, pouring coffee into two mugs.  
“Morning gorgeous. Want some breakfast?”  
“I do, it smells great.”  
“Then have a seat.”  
When they had finished their meal, Fernanda washed up. When she was done Mark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“How about we go for a run later?”  
Turning, Fernanda buried her face against his chest.  
“I want to stay inside.”  
Mark chuckled. “Lazy git.”  
Smirking, Fernanda looked up at him and cupped him through his jeans. “I was not thinking about being lazy.”  
Mark grabbed her, and easily hoisted her up onto the sink. “Really? Then what do you have in mind?”  
Wrapping her arms around Mark's neck, Fernanda kissed him. “If you carry me to the bedroom I will show you...”


End file.
